familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Milena Govich (1976)
__TOC__ Personal facts *Sex: Female *Born: at Norman, Cleveland County, Oklahoma *Occupation: Actress Parents *Father: Bruce Michael Govich, Dr., Voice Professor University of Oklahoma, B.Mus.Ed., Baldwin-Wallace College, 1956, Degree of Master of Music *Mother: Marilyn Green, Dr., Voice Professor University of Central Oklahoma, of Norman, Oklahoma Siblings *Mateja "Matt" Paul Govich *Nikola Govich Other relatives *Uncle: unknown, Police Officer *Cousin: unknown, Police Officer *Uncle: Dennis M. Govich, married to Lori L. of Elyria *Aunt: Joan G., Mrs. Michael M. Coso (-bef.1998) of North Ridgeville *Aunt: Milica "Seka" Govich, Actress, Mrs. John M. Vukasovich of Birmingham, Michigan *First Cousins: nine *First Cousins once removed: seven *First Cousins twice removed: two *First Cousins twice removed: Jovica Pavlovic of Vancouver, British Columbia, and Radovan Gvoic of Windsor, Ontario *Grand-Aunt: Nada, Mrs. Crews (-bef.1998) *Uncle: unknown Green, married to unknown Palmore, two sons *Uncle: unknown Green, married to unknown Singleton, one daughter and one son *Grand-Aunt: Wanda Lou Parker (b. 2 November 1926), married to George I. Nease, one son, one son married to unknown Brymer and to unknown Hennan with one daughter, and one daughter married to unknown Johnson, one son and one daughter Spouse(s) *David Cornue (2003-present) Children *none Sources and notes Public records Other records *http://uihistories.ncsa.uiuc.edu/cgi-bin/rview_browsepdf?REPOSID=8&ID=8247&pagenum=1129 *http://www.onefamilytree.com/sites/memberdetails.aspx?stid=123346&sid=537 *http://onefamilytree.com/sites/BaseTree.aspx?sid=537&stid=123229 *http://www.morningjournal.com/articles/2008/11/12/obituaries/doc491a4b5162308121314548.txt *http://www.gluvna.net/Gobitdetail.asp?letter=G&RecNo=1474 *http://chronicle.northcoastnow.com/2008/11/13/mary-govich-3/ *http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/t/i/l/Susan-E-Tilleman/GENE23-0204.html *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=:2241072&id=I500096198 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=bob_anderson&id=I0075 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=robtyn&id=I25553 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=:2033023&id=I100182877 *http://www.veerhuis.org/cgi-bin/family?family=F28024 *http://www.veerhuis.org/cgi-bin/family?family=F23077 *http://listsearches.rootsweb.com/th/read/TNLINCOL/2005-04/1114283897 *http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/d/a/n/Katherine-A-Daniels/GENE9-0010.html *http://schuyler.ilgenweb.net/BiosCassSchuyler/BIOs/Campbell.html *http://freepages.genealogy.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~philipsancestors/duncan_ramsay/aqwn10.htm *http://www.thepeerage.com/p15050.htm *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=:1540828&id=I074 *http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=:a18463&id=I537 *http://www.wargs.com/other/spears.html (Jesse Lee and Judith Shelley) *http://homepages.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~decann/genealogy/master/b35701.htm *http://www.esva.net/ghotes/thorowgd/d0/i11318.htm *http://familytreemaker.genealogy.com/users/b/r/a/Orville-Brakefield-Mo/PDFGENEO1.pdf *http://awt.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=REG&db=:2799272&id=I10299&ti=5538 Notes Ahnentafel 1st Generation *1 Milena Govich 2nd Generation *2 Bruce Michael Govich (-1998) *3 Marilyn Green 3rd Generation *4 Michael G. Govich (-1997) *5 Mary Pavlovich (1913-2008) *6 Gerald/Jerl W. Green (1926-) *7 Velda Sue Parker (1926-) 4th Generation *8-9 unknown *10 Sam Pavlovich *11 Milica Busic *12 Jim Green *13 Etta Jackson *14 William Franklin "Frankie" Parker (1904-?) *15 Ruby Christell "C." Cearlock (?-2001) 5th Generation *16-27 unknown *28 John Cook Parker (1859-1944) *29 Arena Frances "Betty" Hart (1866-1934) *30 William Alfred E. "Bill"/"Will" Cearlock (1874-1934/5) *31 Appie Lee Price (1881-1968) 6th Generation *32-55 unknown *56 Robert Arthur Parker (1830-1911) *57 Nancy Ann Lane (1830-1867) *58 John Perry Hart (1832-1898) *59 Cordelia Frances Hart (1836-1874) *60 Luther Carel/Carol Carlock/Cearlock (1841-1887-97) *61 Nancy E. (Elizabeth?) "Betty" Duncan (c1850-?) *62 Reuben Lee Price (1843-1920) *63 Sarah Elizabeth Williams (1847-1923) 7th Generation *64-111 unknown *112 Andrew Kincannon Parker (1809-1847) *113 Stacy Mitchell (1809-?) *114 Demeon/Endemon Lane *115 Jane "Jeaney" Campbell (1797-?) *116 Thomas Hart (1809-1885) *117 unknown *118 Caleb Hart (1805-c1869) *119 Sarah Lawson (1800-10-1840-42) *120 George Washington Carlock/Cearlock (1812-1862) *121 Catherine "Kitty" Virginia Read (1815-c1845) *122-123 unknown *124 Alfred Price (1808-1879) *125 Alice Lee (1815-1898) *126 Abram M. Williams (1811-1876) *127 Martha J. Collins (1815-1876) 8th Generation *128-239 unknown *224 Arthur Parker (1785-1830) *225 Eleanor Ballard (1790-1845) *226 Spencer Mitchell (1775-1849) *227 Rachel Roberts (1775-?) *228-229 unknown *230 David "Elder" Campbell (1762-1813) *231 Janet Lockhart (1768-1842) *232 John E. Hart (c1777-c1845) *233 Mary Douglas (c1777-?) *234-235 unknown *236=232 *237=233 *238-239 unknown *240 John Carlock (1772-1833) *241 Elizabeth Unknown (?-aft1845) *242-247 unknown *248 Reuben Ryan Price (1756-1821) *249 Dorothy Cody (1769-1849) *250 Jesse Lee (1793-1866-76) *251 Elizabeth Yates (1790-1865) *252-255 unknown 9th Generation *256-447 unknown *448 John Parker *449 unknown *450 William Ballard (1767-1816) *451 Elizabeth Anthony (1769-1826) *452 Arthur Mitchell *453 unknown *454-455 unknown *456-459 unknown *460 Robert Campbell (1718-1786) *461 unknown *462 William Lockhart *463 Mary Campbell (1737-1795) *464 Caleb Hart (c1748-1810) *465 Mary Evans (?-aft1810) *466 William Douglas, Jr. (c1747-?) *467 unknown *468-471 unknown *472=464 *473=465 *474=466 *475=467 *476-479 unknown *480 Lemuel Carlock (1750-?) *481 unknown *482-495 unknown *496 John Sawyer Price (c1730-?) *497 unknown *498 William Cody (bef1741-aft1821) *499 Sinai Stacy (c1751-?) *500 Joseph Lee (1765-?) *501 Annie Pittman (?-bef1807) *502 Luke Yates (1767-1829) *503 Sarah Helen Flowers (c1771-1854) *504-511 unknown 10th Generation *512-895 unknown *896 unknown Parker *897 Mary ... *898-899 unknown *900 Thomas Ballard (?-1689) *901 Ann Thomas *902 Christopher Anthony (1744-1815) *903 Judith Moorman (1748-1774) *904 Robert Mitchell *905 Ann Lea *906-919 unknown *920 William Campbell (1672-1760) *921 Mary Byres *922-923 unknown *924 James Horatio Lockhart (1700-1767) *925 Margaret ... *926 David "White David" Campbell (1706-1790) *927 Mary Hamilton (1716-?) *928 John Hart, Sr. (c1720-bef1793) *929 Martha Unknown (?-aft1793) *930 William Evans (?-bef1780) *931 Grace Unknown (?-aft1772) *932 William Douglas *933 unknown *934-943 unknown *944=928 *945=929 *946=930 *947=931 *948=932 *949=933 *950-959 unknown *960 Hanchrist Carlock (c1715-1803) *961 Susan Witmer (?-1763) *962-995 unknown *996 Pierce Cody (c1698-aft1759) *997 unknown *998 Simon Stacy (c1716-1762) *999 Judith Tolson (1720-aft1804) *1000 Jesse Lee (1735-1816) *1001 Judith Shelley (1738-1795) *1002-1003 unknown *1004 John Yates (c1740-1818) *1005 Elizabeth Barfield (c1740-c1851) *1006 Ignatious Flowers (c1740-aft1793) *1007 Susan Gray (c1745-?) *1008-1023 unknown 11th Generation *1012-1803 unknown *1804 Joseph Anthony (1713-) *1805 Elizabeth Clark (1719/20-1820) *1806 Charles Moorman *1807 Mary ... *1808-1809 unknown *1810 John Lea (-1783) *1811 Ann Carter *1812-1839 unknown *1840 Alexander Campbell *1841 unknown *1842-1851 unknown *1852 John Campbell (1674-1741) *1853 Grace "Grissel" Hay (1678-1770) *1854-1887 unknown *1888-1903=1856-1871 *1904-1919 unknown *1920 David Gerlach/Carlock (1674-1763) *1921 Anna Marie Lisemus (?) (ca.1679-ca.1725) *1922 John Witmer *1923 unknown *1924-2023 unknown *1992 William Coody (ca.1670-) *1993 unknown *1994-1995 unknown *1996 John Stacy (ca.1688-) *1997 Sarah ... (ca.1690-) *1998 Benjamin Tolson (1693-1759) *1999 Mary Oldham (ca.1696-1748) *2000 Joshua Lee (1706-1782) *2001 Mary Woodard (1726-) *2002 John Philip Shelley (1702-1749) *2003 Mary Waddell (1693-1748) *2004-2011 unknown *2012 unknown Flowers (ca.1705-) *2013 Mary Goldsborough (1702-) *2014-2023 unknown 12th Generation *2024-3607 unknown *3608 John Anthony (1675-) *3609 Susan Butler *3610 Christopher Clark (1681-1754) *3611 Penelope Bolling (ca.1690-) *3612-3619 unknown *3620 William Lea, Jr. (1682-1704) *3621 Frances Major *3622 George Carter (1720-1782) *3623 Elizabeth ... *3624-3703 unknown *3704 Duncan Campbell (1645-) *3705 Mary McCoy Ramsey (ca.1648-) *3706 Patrick Hay (ca.1650-) *3707 Catherine Gilles (ca.1650-) *3708-3775 unknown *3776-3807=3712-3743 *3808-3839 unknown *3840 Hans Peter Gerloch/Gerlach (1631/2-) *3841 Anna Maria Kummer (1634-) *3842-3991 unknown *3992 Symon Stacy (1638-1717/8) *3993 Elizabeth Watts (ca.1640-1718) *3994-3995 unknown *3996 Benjamin Tolson *3997 unknown *3998-3999 unknown *4000 John Lee (1670/1-1738) *4001 Mary ... *4002 John Woodard (1695-1765) *4003 Margaret ... (1698-1765) *4004-4025 unknown *4026 Robert Goldsborough (1660-1746) *4027 Elizabeth Greenbury (1678-1718/9) *4028-4047 unknown 13th Generation *4048-7219 unknown *7220 Edward Clark (1640-) *7221 Ann Allinson (1640-) *7222-7239 unknown *7240 Col. William Lea (1654-1703) *7241 Mary Green (1658-1703) *7242-7407 unknown *7408 Andrew Campbell (1609-) *7409 Annabella Hamilton (ca.1600-) *7410-7551 unknown *7552-7615=7424-7487 *7616-7983 unknown *7984 John Stacy (1609-) *7985 Mary ... (ca.1615-) *7986 Thomas Watts (ca.1615-) *7987 unknown *7988-7999 unknown *8000 James Lee (1647-1728) *8001 Sarah ... or Elizabeth Durham *8002-8003 unknown *8004 John Woodard (1679-bef.1734) *8005 Sarah Cannon or Mary ... *8006-8051 unknown *8052 Nicholas Goldsborough (1639-1670) *8053 Margaret Howes (1641-) *8054-8095 unknown 14th Generation *8096-14439 unknown *14440 Michael Clark (1610-) *14441 Margaret ... *14442-14481 unknown *14482 William Lea (1623-1663) *14483 Catherine Ironmonger (1618-) *14484-14815 unknown *14816 Hugh Campbell (ca.1560-) *14817 unknown *14818-15103 unknown *15104-15231=14848-14975 *15232-15967 unknown *15968 Symon Stacy (1572-) *15969 Elizabeth Fielding (ca.1572-) *15970-15999 unknown *16000 John Lee (ca.1620-) *16001 Sarah ... *16002-16007 unknown *16008 Henry Woodard (1659-1715) *16009 Mary Martin (1660-) *16010 Edward Cannon (-1729) *16011 unknown *16012-16103 unknown *16104 Nicholas Goldsborough (1609-) *16105 Mary Gilbert *16106-16191 unknown 15th Generation *16192-28963 unknown *28964 William Lea (1588-1653) *28965 Mary Dawkes (aft.1582-) *28966-29631 unknown *29632 Patrick Campbell (ca.1530-) *29633 unknown *29634-30207 unknown *30208-30463=29696-29951 *30464-31999 unknown *32000 Henry Lee (1597-1657) *32001 unknown or Marah Adkins Felgate *32002-32015 unknown *32016 Francis Woodard (1625-1679) *32017 Ann Hayes *32018 Joel Martin (1625-1715) *32019 Elizabeth Ward (1630-1715) *32020-32207 unknown *32208 Robert Goldsborough (1569-1632) *32209 Elizabeth Mussel *32210-32383 unknown 16th Generation *32384-59263 unknown *59264 Duncan Campbell (c1500-?) *59265 unknown *59266-60415 unknown *60416-60927=59392-59903 *64000 Thomas Lee *64001 Elnor Ris *64002-64035 unknown *64036 John Martin (1602-) *64037 Ann Keeling (1605-bef.1672) *64038 Edward Ward *64039 Elizabeth ... (1615-) *64040-64415 unknown *64416 William Goldsborough (-1608) *64417 Agnes Beasley *64418-64767 unknown 17th Generation *118528 Dugal Campbell (1474-?) *118529 unknown *128074 Ensg./Lt. Thomas Keeling *128075 Ann/Anne Thorowgood (c1618-bef.1688) *128832 Robert Goldsborough (-1556) *128833 Cicely Hayter 18th Generation *237056 Sir Duncan Campbell, 2nd Master of Glenorchy (c1455-1513) *237057 Margaret Douglas (c1450-?) *256148 Sir John Keeling (1582-1612-73) *256149 Alice Waterhouse (1586-1612-80) *256150 Capt. Adam Thorowgood (1590-1640) *256151 Sarah Offley (1609-1657) 19th Generation *474112 Sir Colin Campbell, 1st Master of Glenorchy (c1400-1475) *474113 Janet Stewart (c1430-?) *474114 George Douglas, 4th Earl of Angus (?-1462) *474115 Isabel Sibbald (?-bef1497) *512298 John Keeling (1531-60-1585-645) *512299 unknown (1540-63-1585-651) *512300 William Thorowgood (1560-1625) *512301 Anne Edwards (1558-) *512302 Robert Offley (1561-1624) *512303 Anne Osbourne 20th Generation *948224 Sir Duncan Campbell, 1st Baron Campbell of Lochow (1370-1453) *948225 Margaret Stewart (-aft.1442) *948226 John Stewart, 2nd Baron Lorn (1397-1434-1463) *948227 unknown *948228 William Douglas, 2nd Earl of Angus (c1398-1437) *948229 Margaret Hay (?-aft1484) *948230 Sir John Sibbald of Balgony *948231 unknown *1024596 William Keeling *1024597 unknown *1024600 John Thorowgood (c1530-) *1024601 Anne Luchyn *1024602 Henry Edwards *1024603 unknown *1024604 Robert Offley (1526-1596) *1024605 Rose Braken (c1524-1571) *1024606 Sir Edward Osbourne (1540-1591) *1024607 Anne Hewett (1543-1585) 21st Generation *1896448 Sir Colin Campbell of Lochow (1340-1413) *1896449 Mariot/Margaret Campbell *1896450 Sir John Stewart of Ardgowan and Blackhall (-bef.1374) *1896451 unknown *1896452 Sir Robert Stewart, 1st Baron Lorn (?-1449) *1896453 Joan Stewart *1896454 unknown *1896455 unknown *1896456 George Douglas, 1st Earl of Angus (bef.1378-aft.1402) *1896457 Lady Mary Stewart (-c1458) *1896458 Sir William Hay of Lochorwart/Locherworth and Yester (-1421) *1896459 Alice ... *2049200 John Thorowgood (c1504-c1560) *2049201 unknown *2049202 Thomas Luchyn *2049203 unknown *2049208 William Offley *2049209 Elizabeth Wright *2049212 Richard Osbourne (1513-1581) *2049213 Jane Broughton (c1514-) *2049214 William Hewett (c1514-1565) *2049215 Alice Leveson (1523-1561) 22nd Generation *3792896 Sir Archibald Campbell of Lochow (1305-1370) *3792897 Mary/Isabella Lamont (1310-?) *3792898 John Campbell *3792899 unknown *3792900 Robert III, King of Scotland (c1340-1406) *3792901 unknown *3792902 unknown *3792903 unknown *3792904 Sir John Stewart of Lorn and Innermeath (-1421) *3792905 Isabel de Ergadia (-1439) *3792906 Robert Stewart, 1st Duke of Albany (c1340-1420) *3792907 Margaret Graham, Countess of Menteith (bef.1334-1372-80) *3792908 unknown *3792909 unknown *3792910 unknown *3792911 unknown *3792912 William Douglas, 1st Earl of Douglas (c1330-1384) *3792913 Margaret Stewart, 3rd Countess of Angus (-bef.1417/8) *3792914 Robert III, King of Scotland (c1340-1406) *3792915 Annabella Drummond (1350-1401) *3792916 unknown Hay *3792917 Jean Gifford *3792918 unknown *3792919 unknown *4098400 Thomas Thorowgood *4098401 unknown *4098416 John Offley (1450-) *4098417 Margery ... *4098424 Sir Richard Osbourne (c1488-) *4098425 Elizabeth Flydane (c1491-) *4098426 John Broughton (c1491-) *4098427 unknown *4098428 Edward Hewett *4098429 unknown *4098430 Nicholas Leveson (c1485-1539) *4098431 Dionysia Bodley (1498-1561) Back to Celebrity Ancestors References Category:Celebrity actors Category:Created with Genealogy:People Simple Template Category:Born in 1976 Category:Living people Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles